Out of Hell and into it
by azab
Summary: this is a cross over and the pairing are Lavixlelouch and i hope you enjoy
1. after hell

I don't own any thing and wont

This story is specially made for: BrokenJune \ Akai Tsumi \ Hikari-tan \ DGMDN

--

Today was the day of the funeral; they were going to bury the (maoh) Lelouch

Lavi sat on the brunch of the tree watching the funereal before him

"So this is what you wanted to do in the end? You just died and ran huh?" he shifted his Wight on his legs as he stood on brunch eye shining with determination "well to bad I am not going to let you die here"

And with that said he jumped and left.

…………………………..

THE NEXT MORNING

Nunnally couldn't believe that her brother was dead. She didn't sleep at night.

A loud knock came at the door.

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone"

"Nunnally-Sama"

"Schneizel-neesama?"

"Someone did dig lelouch's grave and stole his body"

At those words Nunnally couldn't believe her ears "Nissan..?"

... ... ... ...

I know that this is short but if you want the rest please review even if it is empty and thanks for those who read sad eyes.

And tell me if you want them past lovers or you want the whole love thing?


	2. into hell

I don't own anything

This chapter is for xXJustAnotherFangirlXx MysticMaiden 18 Akai Tsumi

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lelouch opened his eyes a little studying his sounding while thinking

_what is this place?

-is this heaven or hell?

- shouldn't I be dead?

He didn't know where he was and he didn't remember anything after the last stage of the zero requiem.

"So you are a wake finally" said a voice he knew too well.

Turning around to the voice source he knew he made a big mistake for the eye that was watching him made him feel naked and he tightened hi grip on the bed sheet he was holding.

"La…vi" the name sounded so wrong yet so write coming from his mouth, the room was silence for a while until Lavi moved closer to the bed and with each step Lelouch felt his chest tighten around his heart until Lavi was right in front of him.

Lelouch couldn't breathe as he felt his lips pressed against Lavi's. The kiss was short but for Lelouch it felt like eternity and what a wonderful one was it. When Lavi pulled back Lelouch almost pressed again. Almost, but he knew that it was impossible because he had no right to do that anymore for he betrayed the other's trust.

Lavi's eye was burning him accusing him but his lips gave him a promise of forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve. And after another while of silence Lavi spoke with calm voice making Lelouch think he was forgiven for a second but the next word made him return to reality.

"Welcome to the black order"

"Again"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nunnally was a stunned she didn't believe that someone would do that, it was cruel. she turned her head looking at zero wishing she could see suzaku's face to know if he was shocked as well.

And in front of the two laid the empty grave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry guys it was short I know and it took me eternity but I promise the next one would be longer and sooner and please review.


	3. 14 days after

I don't own anything

Dear readers please forgive me for not updating, I couldn't update because sometime during 2009 our P.C crashed and all the old data was gone so I had to write it and I got depressed and didn't.

I am such a horrible person so forgive me and I hope this chapter explains some of the tings cuz'e it wasn't originally like this but I forgot what was in the actual chapter and I tried my best so don't be angry and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter3: day 14

It has been 14 days since Lelouch has came to the order, Lavi still couldn't bring himself to believe that Lelouch was here. Lavi could still remember the first day he saw him.

_Flash back_

_It was the day that they were going to check where the new room in the Ark was leading to; they had discovered that there was a hidden room that led out their dimension. Komui said that they need to check it because it might lead to knowing some of the earl's secrets. The exorcist_ _that were send through the (Door) were Allen Walker, Howard Link (inspector), Bookman and of course Lavi._

_As the group entered through the (door) there came the usual blackness and then the surprise!!_

_What they saw was unbelievable, they got to the future!! Or a future of Japan in the year 2017(A.T.B)*,_

_What they saw there was all new to them expect for one thing which was innocence, however that innocence was in a parasitic type in a women named C.C and was called geass**._

_When they caught up to her and talked with her she mentioned that she gave other people special abilities, and the name Lelouch came up in their talk. Then she introduced them to Lelouch._

"_C.C who these people are?" came the angry voice behind the mask._

"_Don't be afraid Lelouch they are special people" said C.C smirking "they came here to see you the one with the power of the geass of the king, or should I say the power of the innocence"_

"_wha…. Okay sure what ever witch as long as they don't disturb my plans" and then it was in that moment that Lelouch took off his mask and with it took away Lavi's heart._

"_STRIKE!!!!!!!" screamed Lavi as he was shortly after word kicked and punched by Allen and Bookman._

"_Never mind him he is just an idiot. My name is Allen Walker nice to meet you"_

_It was the beginning of the disaster……._

_End of flash back_

Yes Lavi remembers it clearly*** he remembers all of it, their first kiss, their confession, their forbidden relationship and more importantly their last departure.

_Flash back_

_It was the time Lavi needed to go back to the order and the same time that Lelouch said he and Suzaku was going to begin their (zero requiem) operation,_

"_Well aren't you going to at least tell me what is it, Lulu?" asked Lavi with a worried tone, he knew something bad was going to happen the last time he leaved and returned he discovered that many things that happened like geass' secret out and Lelouch betrayed by his men, hell even Karen betrayed him and now he was going to do a suspicious operation with Suzaku which really gave him a bad feeling and Bookman was suspecting something between him and Lelouch already so that's why he had to leave soon and was not coming to check on him for a long time, and if it wasn't for Bookman's interest in hidden history Lavi wouldn't have a chance to come at all._

"_Well no, I can't" said Lelouch impatiently as he was angry that Lavi was going to leave soon, this was his last time too see him damit!!!!!_

"_And you need to leave soon or Suzaku would notice it" that came out with a really sad tone which made Lavi pull him into his chest._

_Lelouch gasped for he was not expecting it, seconds later he closed his eyes and decided to enjoy it for it was the last time for him to do so****._

_End of flash back _

Lavi watched Lelouch eat silently as he wasn't used to this life at all, 14 days ago Komui gave him a visit in the infirmary to tell him that C.C had gave him the code(innocence) and that he was an exorcist and that was the reason why he didn't die.

He was assigned later after two days for his wounds were healed to general Winters Sokaro, even with general Klaud's objection and general Tiedoll's incest's.

Lavi thought with a grim that he prays for Lelouch's safety for Sokaro was really a mad person*****.

* * *

"Nunnally -sama Lloyd -san says he needs to talk to you about something really important" said the servant

"Ok I'll be coming soon" said Nunnally with a tired voice; she knew that she had to be strong for her nii-san but the news of her nii-san's body after the shock of his death made her really tired and sad, she didn't want to face the day but she knew she had to, for her nii-san at least.

………..

Notes:

*This is after the timothy Ark in and in the season 1 of code geass

** Okay so aperently geass is innocence (please don't kill me!!)

*** To his bookman memory

**** ok so in this story Lelouch was supposed to die but C.C gave him the code so he could survive and Lavi is angry cuz Lelouch didn't tell him about anything and was going to kill himself and yes they were lovers, but I swear the story does have a plot and it is going to show soon when the ………. (I can't tell you now can't I?!)

***** Well for those who don't know Sokaro he is sure a mad general with innocence called (madness).


	4. The surprise

I don't own anything

' ' thoughts

" "talk

Note:

Ok so it was something else but the PC restarted on me so I changed it I hope you like the changed version and if anyone wants to ask for a pairing any kind(yoai,yuri or hetro) just ask I'll try and put it in there since I am changing a lot from what it was originally.

Warning:

Yaoi!!!!!!!

Two weeks later

Lelouch was really tired when he reached the dining hall*, the training with general Sokaro wasn't easy at all and especially since he knows that Lelouch can't die**, he thought he heard the general say something about another person who had a high regenerating ability but truly he wasn't sure since all of his training seasons ended up in the infirmary, and marathon*** wasn't happy either but what one could say to Sokaro?

Lelouch wasn't really paying attention to the line so when it was his turn to order he was deep in thought and didn't say anything, the finders were pissed but the one who was more pissed , even more then the last person was the guy behind him and went by the name Kanda yuu.

"Are you going to take all day standing like an idiot?!!!" said the very very pissed off kanda.

Lelouch turned and was faced with a pretty but a very pissed off girl**** who sounded like a male.

"I am so sorry miss, if you would like you can take my place in line" said Lelouch with a smile that killed many girls before but is going to kill him for an entirely different reason.

Lelouch noticed that all the people went silent and that the lady was furious, she***** was taking out her sword and Lelouch was now frightened.

"Ow come on now Yuu chan. Lelouch here doesn't know that you are a guy! Even I didn't when I---" Lavi was cut off by a hit on the head from the angry Kanda, who turned to Lelouch and said with a very scary tone "if you value your life don't ever again repeat what you said" and left without saying anything else.

"You really should be careful you know. Next time I won't be here to save you!" said Lavi who was grinning.

Lelouch was really confused, what was Lavi doing here, why was he helping him? And more importantly why was he grinning?

'Shouldn't he be still angry?' Lelouch was so confused that he was shocked to see himself facing Jerry******.

"Ara. Lulu-Chan you shouldn't make Kanda angry he can be very violent" said the sing-song voice of jerry*******.

* * *

Lelouch was really shocked that he didn't eat anything while his stomach nearly killed itself, he was just looking at Lavi who was speaking about various things, and he would've stayed like that if it wasn't for Allen who came and sat with his big pile of food.

"Aha Lelouch why didn't you eat anything?" asked Allen with a mouth full off food********.

Lelouch blushed and started eating, he didn't know why Lavi was talking to him or why did he saved him, but he was glad.

* * *

They walked back to Lelouch's room in silence; Allen was called by Komui for a mission, so Lavi had to take him to his room*********.

"Lavi, are you still mad?" said Lelouch breaking the silence.

At this point Lavi wasn't surprised form the question but was expecting it actually; he spoke with a firm but a sad voice.

"Yes, but I don't want you dead, not after I went with the trouble of bringing you back to life"

This made Lelouch halt in his place "wha..." his words was unfinished on Lavi's lips as he was pulled closer to Lavi.

They were in the creditor alone and no one can see them. Lavi pulled a little only to suck on his ears and bite it. Lelouch gasped but was silenced by Lavi's hand as his back hit the wall behind him. He was trapped!

Lavi continued his advance until he reached for Lelouch's collar then he pulled back and walked like nothing happened.

Lelouch fell to the floor and cultured himself; he couldn't believe what just happened but more importantly what Lavi just said.

…………………………………………….

In an empty dark room some candles lit on their own and a group of white clothed people entered and sat around the round table on the middle.

"Dear family I summoned you here for an important reason. The destroyer was found" said a big balloon guy who was wearing a weird hat with a weird coat and a talking umbrella**********

* * *

"Nunnally-sama what should we do?" said Lloyd after explaining every thing

Nunnally was really confused first her brother's death, then the despairing of his body, then C.C's murdered body was found, and finally a split in the dimension! What was going on? What should she do?

'Brother…'

Notes:

*The room where they eat I don't really know what to call it and cafeteria isn't nice

** Because of the code (innocence), like C.C

*** She is the head nurse I think that's how you spell it right?

**** hehehe I hope kanda fans don't kill me and Lelouch is one to talk ! Think he should look in the mirror.

***** Really really sorry!

******Lavi turned him so not to delay the line, poor people who was waiting for their turn to eat.

******* He loves Lelouch a lot because he is a parasitic type who eats a lot like Allen. Can't imagine that now can you

******** started eating already?!

********* Lelouch was in no condition to go alone after the training wit Sokaro or he says.

********** Ta! Da! The earl!!!

And a special thanks to MysticMaiden 18 Sinful Rose for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well, and if you didn't don't kill me!!

And I am hoping that it is not moving slow?


End file.
